


Priorities

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma has to go off-parameter to chase a high-priority target.





	

She’s taken down five of them. The sixth rattles blood in their breath, and she knows they don’t have long for this world. Five and a half. Six, if she lives beyond him. Phasma won’t consider that a kill until he’s gone.

Pinned down, with fireteams pincering her down, she knows it’s going to be impossible to even lift her weapon over the barricade. They’ll blow her hand off, and she’d rather go out properly than piecemeal. 

Phasma checks her comm. It’s still sparking, and she can’t get anything through on it. There’s no fallen Order troopers nearby to steal theirs, so she has no idea if backup is coming or not. 

It is, quite frankly, a shower of shit. 

She blames herself, even if she’d had to diverge rapidly from the mission objective to deal with the changing factors. The high priority target demanded an all-or-nothing assault. She’d still make judgement calls, on the off-chance that things would play out better. She and her troopers were acceptable (if grievous) losses. 

Now it’s a waiting game. She can probably take a few more down if they storm her position, and–

A scream, and she _wants_ to look over the top. Every Human instinct screams at her to do so, but it’s a fatal, rookie’s mistake (and one you only lived to make once). A horizontal coffin, and she’s not about to make any Resistance scum’s life easier for them. 

There’s a sudden fling of a dead man over the top of her head, hitting the wall and falling down. That’s when she _knows_ he’s come.

Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren. Gloriously powerful, even if it’s the Force he relies on more than his other talents. She knows fine well that he can stand his own without them, but it is an advantage and she doesn’t blame him for capitalising.

More bodies hurl, bloodied screams and footsteps as Kylo sees her out. He can always find her, even hidden. It’s the Force, but it’s… reassuring? 

The tall man leaps the obstacle, dropping to a crouch beside her. His red saber flickers away from her in a red tongue of warning, and she smiles beneath her helmet. “Sir. I’m afraid I’m all that is left of my contingent.”

“But _you_ are okay,” he says, grabbing her upper arm.  


She is. She wishes everyone else was, too, but she won’t deny her own survival pleases her. The worry in his tone is no longer covert, and she pulls her blaster harder to her armoured chest. “I am.”

“I came the minute you went dark.”  


Ah, of course. He traced her Last Known and went from there. She is so glad he’s on their side. “Shall we end the rest of them, and see if we can get the target?”

“You read my mind,” Kylo says, and leaps back over the barricade. She only hesitates a moment before standing to shoot back along the trajectories she watched from her hidey-hole.  


Together, they are unstoppable.


End file.
